Bundled media services, such as combination packages of television, telephone, and broadband Internet services, have been successfully offered to customer premises with connections to wide area networks (WANs), such as service provider networks. A customer network device (also referred to as a home router, a residential gateway, a home gateway, etc.) provides an interface from the customer premises (e.g., a local area network (LAN)) to the service provider networks. Several user devices may be utilized by users in the customer premises, and may connect to the service provider networks via the customer network device. For example, personal computers, telephones, monitoring systems, laptop computers, smart phones, tablet computers, etc. may connect to the service provider network via the customer network device. Some user devices may also directly connect to wireless networks, telephone networks, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), etc., without utilizing the customer network device.